lovers_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams Do Come True Chapters OD
Chapter 1: Jason As Jason took a champange glass he walked over to the new bearologist. In his eyes she was a beautiful brunette with a kind attitude but shy. The brunette turned to face Jason as he came to her. "Hi." Jason was the first to speak. "Hi." the brunette replied and she sat down. Jason sat down next to her. "My name is Adriana and you?" "Jason." jason replied. the brunette couldn't look into his eyes. "I just joined th conservation office. What's your job?" "I'm a doctor. My brother brings me to all these parties though." Adriana just nodded and smiled. "You are very pretty." Jason admired her dress. "Why thank you." Adriana looked up at Jason and moved away some hair in her face. "Any colour goes well on me." Jason smiled in relpy. They talked together for a few minutes before Jason's brother was trying to get everyone's attention. "The dinner is now finished. please touch glasses with the person next to you in good luck to their work until we meet again."Jason and Adriana touched glasses and drank. "Well, I must be off now. I have to catch a taxi." Adriana got up and walked off. "Wait Adriana." Adriana stopped and looked. "I can take you home." "You would? it's my honour to come with you." Adriana replied. "Wait outside fr me." Adriana nodded and Jason went to his brother. "I'm leaving bro." "Why so soon?" "I have to go in for work." jason lied to his brtoehr. "oh ok. See you at the next meeting?" the brothers did a manly hug. "Yup." Jason replied and went outside. He took Adriana's hand. "Shall we?" they both walked to his audi. jason opened the door for her and she smiled. Jason closed the door and got in himself. The buckled up and Jason started the car. "So where do you live?" "I live at the Rosemont Residency Apartments." "I live there too." Jason replied to Adriana surprsied. "They left the car park and drove to the Rosemont. 10 minutes later they parked at the Rosemont. Jason helped Adriana out and they walked to the entrance. "Number 42." Adriana spoke and gave the counterman her card. "Also Number 44." Jason replied and gave the same person his card. They both got their cards back and got in the lift. "Not meaning to be rude but I have noticed you have an italian accent." Adriana blushed. "Yes I do have an italian accent. Both my parents are Italian but my father could speak fluent english so he taught me how to speak english as well as Italian." "Interesting." Jason replied and they stopped at their level. They both walked out holding hands. They arrived at Number 42. "Well this is where I stop." Adriana replied and opened her door. "Adriana." Adriana looked at her. "Do you want to have a date this weeked, just the 2 of us?" Adriana again blushed. "I wouldn't say no." As Adriana replied Jason kissed Adriana on the cheek. "Saturday?" Adriana nodded. "Pick me up at 7". Adriana closed her door and Jason went into his apartment next door pleased. Chapter 2: Adriana Adriana heard a knock on the door. "Coming". she knew it was jason. She walked over in her green dress and answered the door. "Jason." Adriana smiled and jason hugged her. Jason showed her a rose and handed it to her. "Aww, how sweet jason." She smelt the rose and they walked to the lift hand in hand. They went down into the car park and headed to Jason's audi. "Where are we going?" "You will have to wait and find out." Jason replied and they hoped in the car. Adriana noticed that Jason was following signs to CN Tower. "Why are we following the signs to there?" she soon asked Jason. "We are going there." Jason replied and Adriana smiled. As soon as they got there Adriana followed Jason up to the resaurant there. They spent 2 hours talking and laughing with each other until Jason payed the bill and they went to the park nearby. "What chose you to be a doctor?" Adriana asked as they strolled through the park. "Well, I don't know. I like to help people so I think it just hit me. I should become a doctor. Why did you become a zoo keeper at first?" "Well, when I was younger I knew that I do a job connected with animals. When I was a teen I was looking at job ideas. I came across animal biologist's and that became my dream job. When I left university with my bachelors degree I began looking for biologist jobs but there was nothing. I went to Vancoover Zoo dissapointed that I can't get my dream job but then I saw a sign that had zookeeper needed. So I went for that joba nd I got accepted." Jason nodded and smiled. Jason placed Adriana's coat over her. ''I knew that was a long story but thats what happened. ''she thought to herself as Jason took her hand and grabbed her close. Adriana soon noticed that Jason placed a hand on the side of her tummy and she backed away. "I'm not ready to be a mother yet." Adriana looked away. "So how long have you been a doctor?" Adriana asked changing the subject. "I have been a doctor for 5 years and how long were you a zoo keeper for?" "6 years." "Wow!" Jason said surprsied. "That's a long time." "I plan to be a bearologist for 6 years too.. before I think about having a family.." Adriana shyly looked away. "I plan on finding a wife in 2 years..." Jason replied "My choice would be you." Jason hugged Adriana and nearly kissed him as he noticed her sister was walking by them. "Don't say a word." he muttered into her ear and her sister went past. They headed back the way they came. "It's getting late." Adriana replied. ''I feel like he's my father and I am his child saying that. '' she sliently spoke to herself. "Yes it is, but lets spend this time together slowly." Jason replied and they set off again back to the car park. Adriana lay her head on Jason and they got into the audi. Chapter 3: Jason Coming Soon Chapter 4: Adriana Coming Soon